1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to multiple function containers. An apparatus constructed according to principals of this invention can compartmentally store, transport, and also serve as a no-mess mixing container for two or more ingredients.
2. State of the Art
Containers are generally well known, and yet concerted effort is directed at their improvement for certain specialized purposes, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,158; 4,540,089; 5,353,927 and 5,492,219. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,158 issued in 1976 to Gossett. Gossett discloses a container adapted to serve as a thermal pack and fundamentally forming a bag-within-a-bag. The inner bag may contain a fluid which is isolated from a chemical stored inside the outer bag. Rupturing the inner bag allows the fluid and chemical to mix, thereby forming a desired endothermic or exothermic reaction. The inner and outer bags are disclosed to be simultaneously sealed at a common seam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,089 issued in 1985 to Maloney, and discloses a multicompartment bag in which two or more ingredients may be mixed. However, Maloney teaches an inner bag having a mouth opening through which a user may insert a fluid to a measured amount. A user is therefore inconveniently required to add an ingredient prior to mixing the bag contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,927 issued to Stupar et. al in 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,219 issued to Stupar in 1996. Stupar et al. in ""927 disclose a two compartment bag for separately storing and mixing, when desired, materials such as epoxy resins. The compartments may communicate through a series of perforation holes which are easily ruptured. These holes are covered by a cap to prevent cross-compartment leakage until sufficient pressure is placed on one compartment. In ""219, Stupar extends the two compartment mixing bag apparatus to a three compartment bag. In both disclosures, the bags are taught as sharing sealed edges.
A commercially available product sold by Educational Insights(trademark) under the name Dueling Dino Dig(trademark) provides a block of material with embedded objects representative of dinosaur bones. A child may excavate such objects from the block of material. However, the child is deprived of the experience of creating the block and placing the bones for subsequent excavation. An apparatus to provide a more complete educational and participatory experience would be a desirable improvement.
The present invention provides an apparatus, and a method for making the apparatus, for a container capable of storing, transporting, and mixing two or more separately confined ingredients within a no-mess mixing container.
The present invention may generally be characterized as a container having the ability to segregate two or more items from one another within separate compartments until such time as mixing of the items is desired. Items storable in the various compartments of the present invention may include fluids, solids, granules, powders, pastes, or the like. Prior to their placement in the separate container compartments, the individual items may be measured to establish desired portions of each item. Items may therefore be segregated in a ratio ready for mixing together. Typically, a bladder compartment, containing one or more items, stored within an envelope compartment, which also contains one or more items, is preferentially rupturable over the envelope compartment. Upon rupture, the bladder compartment may release its item, or items, for mixing with another item, or items, within the envelope compartment. The compartmentalized container affords storage and transportation of the premeasured and segregated items until such time as mixing of the items is desired. The envelope compartment may then serve as a mixing container for the no longer segregated contained items. Mixing is typically accomplished by kneading, or transversely squeezing, and shaking the envelope compartment. The virtually fully contained nature of the mixing process promotes an essentially no-mess mixing operation. Subsequent to mixing, an opening may be made in the envelope and the mixed contents poured out without risk of the bladder either exiting the envelope or obstructing the opening.
In more particular detail, the invention is a sealable mixing envelope housing a preferentially rupturable dispensing bladder. The bladder typically contains a premeasured quantity of a first ingredient. The mixing envelope typically contains a premeasured quantity of a second ingredient. The quantities of the first and second ingredients may be determined in-part according to a desired mix ratio for the product. The dispensing bladder is desirably affixed to an interior surface of the mixing envelope by use of an adhesive. Preferred adhesives for such attachment are flexible and transparent, such as a two-sided adhesive film.
Exemplary mixing envelopes may have structure arranged as a spout having proximal and distal ends, the proximal end being in fluid communication with the envelope, and the distal end carrying a closure structure. An area of reduced strength may be provided at the distal end to facilitate removal of the closure structure whereby to form an opening through which to pour a compound of the mixed ingredients. The mixed compound may be a fluid, slurry, paste, or a dry mixture. Mixing envelopes are typically sized in volumetric capacity relative to an enclosed bladder such that, when the envelope is sealed subsequent to removing excess air, the ingredient contained only by the envelope functions substantially to reinforce the bladder whereby to resist unintentional bladder rupture. Both mix envelopes and bladders are desirably filled to less than their total capacity to reduce likelihood of undesired rupture.
A mixing envelope may be provided hanging structure from which to suspend the apparatus, such as for retail display. The bladder can be affixed to a location inside the envelope such that the invention hangs in a proscribed orientation. A mixing envelope may provide a substantially transparent window portion through which the bladder may be seen. Preferred envelopes carry instructions printed on their exterior surfaces to guide a user in mixing and use of the ingredients. Envelopes may also carry depictions of animal tracks at a reduced scale from full size and annotated as to their actual size. In such case, it is useful also to include a ruler portion for measuring actual animal tracks for comparison to the depictions whereby to make a track identification.
The invention may also include excavation objects inside a mixing envelope. Such objects desirably have more durability than material of the casting. These objects can then be excavated from within a casting by a procedure encompassing chipping away of the casting material from the objects. Exemplary excavation objects may include representations of dinosaur bones. Subsequent to their excavation from within a casting, the bones may be assembled into a skeleton.
These features, advantages, and alternative aspects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in combination with the accompanying drawings.